Parker et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,794 shows a complex apparatus for the production of alkali metal hydroxides, hydrogen and halogen gases using an electrical powered electrolysis cell and solar energy to power a photolysis cell used in the process. Venkatesan et al. U.S. 2005/0092618 discloses a process and apparatus for removing chloride and sodium ions from an aqueous sodium chloride solution using a cell powered by electrical energy.
There is a need for a practical and economical process for the conversion of an aqueous sodium chloride solution into sodium hydroxide, chlorine and hydrogen gases that utilizes electrical solar energy power.